Cambio de Look
by Isuki Uchiha
Summary: Reto: Verano ItaDei / En plena época estival, Itachi aún continúa llevando ropa de manga larga y negra, algo que Deidara no comprende. Por ello, intentará a toda costa que su chico se ponga otro tipo de atuendos más apropiados.


**¡Hola a todos/as! Cuánto tiempo (siempre digo lo mismo, ¿eh? XD) Bueno, aquí está mi primera aportación a este reto de _Verano ItaDei_ que ha organizado la gran Itara, a la que agradezco enormemente el tenerme en cuenta para ello :P**

**Antes de que leáis el fic, pido disculpas por lo corto que es, pero he tenido bastante problemillas últimamente que me han impedido centrarme en condiciones en hacer un fic mejor y más largo. Espero que al menos este poquito lo disfrutéis y que os guste.**

**_Naruto_ no me pertenece, es de Mashashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Cambio de Look**

Deidara comprobó la hora de su reloj por cuarta vez en lo que iba de tiempo. Ya llevaba más de media hora esperando. Miró a ambos lados en busca de alguna sombra donde poder cobijarse, porque delante del gran edificio Uchiha el sol pegaba de tal manera que pensaba que se iba a derretir en cualquier momento. Cuando la encontró, se dirigió rápidamente hacia allí. Suspiró aliviado al tiempo en que se llevó una mano a la cabeza para corroborar lo que pensaba: la tenía ardiendo. En ese instante recordó el por qué estaba allí: la noche anterior le prometió a Itachi ir a buscarle a la salida del trabajo, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no paseaban juntos de vuelta a casa._"No se le ocurrió otro día mejor que el más caluroso del año. En cuanto salga, me lo cargo por haberme hecho esperar tanto tiempo al sol" _pensó.

Otros cinco minutos tuvieron que pasar hasta que la figura del moreno apareció en la salida de la puerta de las oficinas. Se detuvo durante unos breves segundos que le sirvieron para encontrar a su novio y colocarse su oscuro atuendo de pantalón, chaqueta y camisa negra. Se acercó con parsimonia a su chico y cuando fue a darle un beso en los labios, el rubio giró la cara, enfurruñado.

- Llevo casi una hora esperando aquí, uhn! -se cruzó de brazos.

- Lo siento -se disculpó- pero la reunión se ha alargado más de la cuenta y se me ha hecho imposible irme antes- le agarró suavemente por la cintura hasta atraerlo hacia él- ¿me perdonas?

El menor miró a los negros y atrayentes ojos de su novio. Ya está, lo había conseguido de nuevo. Daba igual la situación, era imposible resistirse a esa mirada penetrante.

- Vaaaale -respondió derrotado- Te perdono -volvió a girar la cara para poder besar a Itachi.

Fue un beso largo y muy apasionado que se tuvo que cortar por falta de aire en los dos muchachos. El mayor, le tendió la mano a Deidara y juntos emprendieron el camino de vuelta a casa por la calle más concurrida y con más tiendas de toda la ciudad. Durante el camino, hablaron de lo que habían hecho en el día, de algunas cosas inverosímiles que les habían pasado... hasta que el ojiazul se fijó más detenidamente en la ropa que llevaba su compañero. En pleno mes de junio e Itachi seguía vistiendo todo de negro y de manga larga. Daba angustia con solo mirarle. Intrigado, no pudo evitar preguntarle.

- Oye, ¿no tienes calor?

- Claro. Estamos en verano -respondió como si nada.

- Me refiero a que si no tienes calor con esa ropa -se explicó.

El moreno se quedó pensativo unos segundos, mirando su aspecto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Sí que tengo calor, pero es la ropa que debo llevar a la oficina.

- Cuando quedamos con los chicos también vistes así -apuntó.

- Tú también tienes calor con esa ropa y no te digo nada, Deidara.

El chico observó lo que llevaba puesto: camiseta azul cielo y unos pantalones piratas vaqueros, acompañados de unas frescas chanclas.

- Sí, es prácticamente lo mismo -ironizó.

Justo en ese momento, pasaron por delante del escaparate de una tienda de moda masculina y el menor tuvo una idea. Miró a su pareja con un gesto entre expectante y divertido. El Uchiha se temió lo peor. Hoy no llegarían nunca a casa.

- ¡Vamos a que te compres ropa alegre! -anunció.

Itachi rodó los ojos y en sus adentros corroboró las sospechas de que hoy no volverían a casa.

- Pero, Deidara, tengo ropa de sobra y voy muy bien con ella -intentó hacerle entrar en razón.

- Será divertido, uhn! -y le empujó dentro del local.

Como siempre, el menor hizo caso omiso al moreno. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza era imposible hacerle entrar en razón. Suspiró derrotado. Si probarse ropa de colores chillones alegraba a su novio, se pondría lo que hiciera falta, lo cual no quería decir que lo fuera a comprar después.

La tienda estaba a rebosar de gente en cada planta, ya que era un edificio muy grande y cada piso estaba destinado a un tipo específico de público. Al llegar a la zona de ropa masculina, Deidara cogió de la mano a Itachi y le guió por todos los mostradores y percheros posibles. Había prendas de todo tipo y de colores que el Uchiha jamás creyó ver y que se prometió mentalmente que no miraría directamente por el bien de sus ojos. Pantalones cortos, camisetas con estampados de leopardo... nada de lo que había allí le convencía, pero parecía que su chico, por el contrario, se lo estaba pasando en grande eligiendo ropa para él.

- ¿Te gusta? -le enseñó una camiseta morada con letras doradas.

- Emmmm... -intentó responder, pero el menor le cortó.

- Es genial. Ahora te la pruebas -sonrió.

Cuando cogió todo lo que le gustaba, se dirigieron a los probadores que, por suerte, estaban casi vacíos al ser la zona de los chicos. Al entrar, fueron al más retirado de todos y Deidara colgó en el perchero toda la ropa que quería que su pareja se probase. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza al mayor para que entrara, quien obedeció a duras penas.

- ¿No entras conmigo?

- No, así es mayor la sorpresa cuando te vea salir con esa ropa -respondió ansioso.

- … Está bien -accedió y corrió la cortina.

Una vez dentro del cubículo pudo comprobar de primera mano las horribles cosas que se tenía que poner. Al final, y tras unos interminables segundos, se desvistió y se probó unos pantalones de tela color amarillo canario junto con la dichosa camiseta morada de letras doradas. Se miró al espejo y, si no hubiera sido un Uchiha, se habría puesto a llorar ahí mismo debido a lo patético que estaba.

- ¿Ya estás? -preguntó Deidara desde el otro lado.

- Sí, ya salgo.

Cuando descorrió la cortina, vio cómo los ojos de Deidara se abrían de par en par y una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Una sonrisa que se iba ensanchando más y más hasta que estalló en carcajadas. Itachi le fulminó con la mirada, advirtiéndole de que se estaba pasando y que ya no quería probarse más, aún siendo eso lo primero que se ponía.

- Lo siento, lo siento, pero es que el cambio es demasiado brusco.

- Ya...

- ¡Es cierto, uhn! -se defendió- venga, pruébate más.

Se acabó. No quería ponerse más ropa chillona, ni que su novio se riera de él en la cara. Debía mantener su orgullo intacto, o lo que quedaba de él. Por eso, en un arrebato, agarró a Deidara de la mano y le introdujo en el probador, cerrando la cortina tras de sí.

- Itachi, nos van a llamar la atención, no pueden entrar dos per... -pero el moreno le calló con un beso hambriento.

- No quiero ponerme más ropa -dijo, serio, al tiempo en que se quitaba lo que se había puesto, quedándose en bóxers.

- Con esas pintas no eres muy amenazador que digamos, uhn! -rió, burlón- Sólo prueba una cosa más y nos vamos, de verdad -le prometió.

- Está bien -volvió a besar a Deidara con mucha más hambruna que antes, dejando que su lengua entrara en su boca- esto es lo que quiero probar.

El menor rió por lo bajo antes de rodear el cuello de su hombre con los brazos, atrayéndole aún más si cabía dentro de ese minúsculo habitáculo. Itachi, por su parte, acarició la espalda de su amante hasta bajar a sus nalgas, que agarró con fuerza, consiguiendo que el rubio gimiera de gusto. Al final no iba a estar tan mal eso de ir de compras de vez en cuando. Con una media sonrisa aún en la cara, besó al menor mientras frotaba su entrepierna contra la del otro y con ello consiguió que la temperatura del probador fuera aún más alta que la de la propia calle.

- Itachi... -gimió el rubio- nos pueden pillar.

- Shhhh... - le calló con un suave beso- no nos dirán nada si estamos en silencio.

- Pero -quiso replicar- ¡Ah! -gimió al sentir la mano del Uchiha en su miembro por encima del pantalón.

Desabrochó el botón de los vaqueros de su chico e introdujo la mano dentro del bóxer para poder palpar de primera mano la prominente erección de su amante quien, intentó reprimir un suave gemido. Cuando quiso comenzar a masturbarle, notó la mano de Deidara en su propia erección.

- No es justo que sólo uno disfrute, ¿no te parece, Uchiha?.

Sonrió de medio lado y dejó que el rubio le metiera mano. Su miembro se tensó aún más al sentir el contacto y cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo como se merecía. Así, comenzaron los dos a masturbarse mutuamente contra la pared del probador. Itachi besó el cuello de su novio y aceleró el ritmo de la fricción. Sentía que su chico se correría pronto, y él estaba casi a punto, porque el artista sabía muy bien cómo debía tocarle. Unos minutos más bastaron para que los dos llegaran al orgasmo. Un orgasmo ahogado en un profundo beso para que nadie de los alrededores les escuchara.

Agotado, el Uchiha se dejó caer sobre el cansado cuerpo de su amante, quien le recibió con los brazos abiertos. Estuvieron así unos instantes hasta que se recuperaron un poco y se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho. Deidara, rápidamente, sacó unos cuantos pañuelos y limpió los restos de semen a Itachi y lo que le había caído a él mismo. Comprobaron que ninguna prenda se había manchado y cuando el moreno se comenzó a poner su propia ropa, el menor le paró.

- Mira -le tendió unos pantalones pirata oscuros- pensé que, al ser negros, no te fijarías en que fueran cortos.

El ojinegro comprobó que la prenda no era tan fea como el resto que había elegido el artista y, sin pegas, se la probó, quedándole perfecta.

- Al final vas a tener buen gusto y todo -comentó.

- Es que lo tengo de verdad, uhn! -rió.

- Pues no habrá más remedio que comprarlos.

Deidara sonrió de oreja a oreja y besó a su chico, feliz. Esperó a que terminara de vestirse y fueron a la zona de caja a pagar. Al salir, volvieron a cogerse de la mano y se fueron dirección a casa.

- Al final no ha sido tan horrible eso de ir de compras -admitió Itachi.

- ¿A que no?

- Es muy entretenido, sí. Sobretodo la zona de probadores.

Deidara se sonrojó completamente al recordar lo que acababan de hacer.

- Tenemos que volver otro día -miró al rubio sonriendo de forma pícara.

A este paso, el ojiazul iba a conseguir que Itachi se convirtiera en un loco de las compras.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! :D **


End file.
